


The King and Her Demise

by AnonymousFashion23



Category: Avalon High (2010)
Genre: Allie's bi af, Bullying implied, I honestly have no clue anymore, Maybe a three shot, Multi, Self discovering journey, Sort of hurt/comfort, also cross over to ff, or two shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7238257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousFashion23/pseuds/AnonymousFashion23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe she was just destined to be unhappy</p><p> </p><p>or Allie is the bisexual reincarnation of King Arthur, and this is her journey to find her happy ending once and for all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The King and Her Demise

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: This is a little plot bunny that would not leave me alone. Please tell me if there are any mistakes, and I will try to fix it. I plan for this to be a 2/3 shot, depending on how I feel. This is sort of like a background chapter though. Slow updates. Reviews of any kind are welcome

Allie knew that she was different from other kids. It wasn't until it was pointed out that she began to hide herself behind a fortress of loneliness.

She was different. That was true, but not because of the fact that she was constantly on the move. (She wished it was just that.) No. Instead of growing up liking just boys, she found herself attracted to girls as well.

At 8 years old, Allie had been living in Rainborough for about 8 months. It had been the longest time she and her family had stayed in one place, since they became professors. During this time, Allie had allowed herself to place down some roots there. She was popular in her class and even took gymnastics.

Her best friend, Missy, was her next door neighbor. She had the most beautiful long blonde hair. It was usually pulled up into a ponytail that looked like it could go on forever. She reminded Allie of Rapunzel, and Allie was determined to be her princess in shining dress.

Allie would protect Missy from the monsters that her in a tower. When Billy, the biggest dragon at school, dared to cut Missy's hair, all Allie could see was red. She had tackled Billy to the ground, and started pounding his face till she was pulled off by a teacher.

She got in trouble for the incident, of course, but it was all worth it when Missy gave her a kiss on the cheek.

She didn't stop smiling for hours.

The happiness didn't last though. She had to move within a week's time after the incident. Her parents had accepted a new job somewhere in Arizona.

So she spent her last week in the sunny county of Rainborough joined to the hip with Missy. It was bittersweet week that consisted of movie marathons, loud singing, and hugs to last a lifetime. Allie would always remember the hair that shone brighter than the sun


End file.
